finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Форум:Перевод имён и названий
Раз уж об этом зашёл разговор, предлагаю разобрать всё по частям.Rydia2010 09:02, января 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fanateek 12:48, февраля 28, 2012 (UTC) Ну тогда пусть будет Валхалла. Просто "Вальхалла" звучит красивее, даже поэтичнее что ли :) "Зачистка" будет еще чуть дальше от оригинального смысла (от смысла, который вкладывал в это понятие Санктум). Да и звучит, как одноразовое явление (типа зачистили раз, и успокоились). А у них же эти операции на постоянке проводились. Вот и я говорю "Куджа". А какой-то коварный "незарегистрированный вкладчик" поправил статью по ФФ9 и поменял "Куджа" на "Куя"(( __________________________________________________________________ Bartholomew - по-английски он звучит как Бартоломью, но, с учетом японского варианта, а также более германской, чем английской фамилии, думаю, что Бартоломей - нормально. Purge - можно вообще Зачистка. Совсем брутально ;-) Noel - согласен с вариантом Ноэль. Valhalla - Валхалла или Валгалла, оба варианта применимы, причем не только в фандоме, но и в более широких кругах. По-русски, как правило, произносится без смягчения первого "л". Kuja - "Куджа", куда же деваться. "Кудзя" как-то уж слишком мультяшно ;-) Qumisto 12:34, февраля 28, 2012 (UTC) _________________________________________________ Fanateek 11:14, февраля 28, 2012 (UTC) ' 'ИТАК, ТЕМЕ АП: Назрели некоторые вопросы по терминологии 13-той части fal'Cie - фал'Си l'Cie - эл'Си... или все-таки''' л'Си?'' ''Cie'th''' (в оригинале "Shi Gai" - труп Си) - Си'т. Тут, думаю, лучше придерживаться "английского варианта", привычнее Sanctum - Санктум Crystarium - Кристариум Galenth Dysley - Галент Дайсли Jihl Nabaat - Джил Набаат Guardian Corps - я переводил как "Корпус Стражи", и мне не нравилось, но прочитал в статье по FFXIII довольно интересный вариант, просто "Защитный Корпус" Gran Pulse - Гран Пульс Yaag Rosch - Яаг Рош Caius Ballad - Каиас Баллад Purge - Чистка. Тут чуть ближе по смыслу будет "очищение" (так как Санктум все-таки хочет оправдать свои действия), но "для народа" это именно Чистка, да и звучит лучше. Focus - Фокус (в оригинале, правда, shimei, просто "миссия", но опять же: привыкли уже к английскому варианту) Snow Villiers - Сноу Вильерс или все-таки Виллиерс? Разницы в принципе нет, нужен просто "общий" вариант Hope Estheim - Хоуп Эстхайм Bartholomew Estheim Esutohaimu - Бартоломей Эстхайм или как? Ну не Варфоломей же, в конце концов... Chaos Bahamut, Jet Bahamut, Garnet Bahamut и Amber Bahamut '''предлагаю также не переводить (Хаос Бахамут', 'Джет Бахамут', 'Гарнет Бахамут''' и Амбер Бахамут). Никаких гранатовых и прочих Бахамутов не нужно)) Paddra Nsu-Yeul - я за вариант "Паддра Нсу-Юул", т.к. при прохождении игры на слух воспринимается именно так, да и в оригинале произносится "Yuuru" Noel Kreiss - Ноэл или Ноэль? Второй вариант в народе популярнее, поэтому я пока пользуюсь им Bodhum - Бодам (ориг. Bowdam). New Bodhum - соответственно, Новый Бодам. Valhalla - Вальхалла. Вальгалла/Валгалла, да и Валхалла - неблагозвучно :) P.S. Ну и заодно уж по "девятке": может, Kuja все-таки Куджа, как у англичан/американцев и японцев? Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то, кром RGR, называл этого персонажа Куя... _________________________________________________ Из распространенных спорных (в скобочках другие варианты, в основном неверные) Shadow - Шэдоу (не переводим имена) Quale - произносится как Куэл, но в русификации игры - Куале. Меня оба варианта устраивают, не нравится только Куал. _______________________________________________ Ещё у нас есть оффициальный перевод Диссидии, так что можно было бы переводить основываясь на нём. В конце концов вещь полезная, так как перевод имён и саммонов(эйдолонов и т.д.).Rydia2010 11:25, января 28, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________ Добавлю переводы саммонов.--'Occuria Summoner: ''' '' Summoner: '' '' 15:22, января 31, 2012 (UTC) Плюс: Есть такие два солдата Sebastian and Essai-Себастиан и....Эссай?Эссей? Garchimacera-если честно незнаю,на ум призодит только Гарчимацера ---- ОК. Garchimacera произносят как "гаркимасера", но тут, думаю, все равно, т.к. это название монстра и оно не столь важно. В этом случае главное просто выбрать "стандарт". Кстати, насчет "ультимы". "Weapon" переводим? Мне привычнее произносить как "Ультима Уипон", но и в "Оружие Ультима"/"Ультима Оружие" ничего плохого не вижу. Ну ладно ещё "Ультима" не переводить, но "Ультима Уипон"??? Вообще, Ultima обычно переводится как Абсолютное, т.е. Абсолютное оружие. P.S. Надо разбить эту странчику на разделы, а то уже слишком длинное обсуждение получается. И какие-то не сложные, утверждённые переводы уже можно складировать на отдельную страницу, а отсюда - удалять. --[[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura]][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:58, февраля 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ну "Ультима Уипон" - это я так упомянул, разговорный вариант) Тут ни на что не претендую. А вот переводить слово "Ультима"... не знаю, я против. Да и кроме оружия есть еще, как минимум, заклинание "Ультима". А со странички нужно утвержденные переносить. согласен. ---- Все окончательные варианты я перенесла на другой форум.Occuria Summoner: '' '' 14:38, февраля 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- А может лучше Шелк Прозрачная?Transparent=Прозрачный Хорошо ребят,еще один вопрос. Я собираюсь писать статью про FFVIIBC, а там имена зависят от оружия.Например-Shotgun-девушка,носящая два ружья+это её имя(т.е.псевдоним)Как быть? Reno и Rude-Рено и Руд Кстати на англ.викии по поводу Aerith есть интересный момент. Level 1 People who prefer to call her Aerith because it has been retconned as such Level 2 People who prefer to call her Aerith because they simply prefer the name Level 3 People who really couldn't care less which of the two names you call her by {C}Level 4 People who prefer to call her Aeris because they simply prefer the name {C}Level 5 People who prefer to call her Aeris just to be anarchistic and defy the retcon (кому не понятно есть гугл) Теперь по 12 {C}Vaan-Ваан или лучше с одно а? {C}Penelo-Пенело (просто чтобы не было путаницы) {C}Balthier-Балтиер {C}Reks-Рэкс {C}Reddas-Рэддас {C}Gabranth-Габрант {C}Ghis-Гис {C}Ashe-Аш? {C}Vayne-Вэин или Веин? {C}Bergan-Берган {C}Но как с Mjrn?(кто засмеялся и не в курсе это реально имя)-? {C}Anastasis-Анастасис {C}Ba'Gamnan-Ба`Гамнан Gerun-Герун --'Occuria Summoner: ''' '' 17:42, февраля 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Так с Шелк почти та же ситуация, что и с Азулом. Англификаторы решили сделать по-своему, и поэтому "перевели" неверно. В оригинале она обозначается как "Mushiki", а Mushiki значит "Бесцветная" (что логично даже из самой игры, а слово "прозрачный" - не имеет отношения к цвету вообще). Поэтому на английской вики неслучайно есть вариант "colorless". Насчет двенашки. Имхо - "Ваан" и "Аше", это японские имена, ничего невероятного в таком произношении нет. __________________________________________ У меня возникло несколько вопросов. 1.Как у нас в фандоме называют Wizard-ов? Колдуны или волшебники? 2.Как лучше перевести Bikke? Байк? Rydia2010 17:58, февраля 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- 1.Я из называла волшебники 2.байк(хотя тоже страно)но можно с двумя к'Occuria Summoner: ''' '' 18:03, февраля 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- 1. Волшебники - хороший вариант. Хотя и есть ощущение, что слово "маг" звучит "мощнее", чем "волшебник" )) 2. Бикке. Опять же по-японски звучит очень хорошо и совсем правильно. ---- Ладно я не против так может и лучше'Occuria Summoner: ''' '' 18:25, февраля 8, 2012 (UTC)